Still With Me
by RinriChoi
Summary: Ketika akal sehat tak lagi dibutuhkan, benarkah semua itu masih pantas disebut kehidupan? Dan inilah yang aku jalani –Kim Ryeowook. /'YEWOOK'/HELO RinRi is back '-')9


**-OoO-**

**Still With Me **© Choi RinRi

Cast : YeWook Couple and othercast.

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt/comfort, Family, Drama.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s),** Mpreg**

**Summary**

_Ketika akal sehat tak lagi dibutuhkan, benarkah semua itu masih pantas disebut kehidupan?_

_Dan inilah yang aku jalani –Kim Ryeowook._

**-OoO-**

**.**

_**South Korea, October 22, 2013**_

"Ryeowook-ah, bangun. Ryeowook-ah, jangan sampai aku menemukanmu masih terdiam di atas ranjang!"

Suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar bersamaan sahutan dari luar kamar, suara nyaring yang mencoba membangunkan si pemalas ranjang yang masih coba membiasakan diri. Terpaan sinar matahari yang menembus celah ventilasi jendela kamar menerpa wajahnya.

"Nghh," Hanya lenguhan lah yang terdengar, sebagai jawaban bahwa sosok namja berpostur mungil itu kini secara perlahan telah tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Siap untuk menyambut pagi dan menjalani rutinitas kegiatannya seperti biasa-

Berdiam di rumah dan menjadi seorang 'ibu' rumah tangga yang baik.

"Ah, sudah bangun ternyata," Tanpa menunggu lama yeoja yang sebelumnya mengetuk pintu itu kini telah berdiam diri di ambang pintu, dengan tangan yang bertengger di kedua pinggang rampingnya. Keadaan pintu yang tak pernah di kunci –kebiasaan si pemilik kamar- membuatnya dengan mudah dapat memasukinya dan menemukan namja bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu. Ternyata mengetuk pintu hanya menjadi basa-basi saja. "cepat mandi." titahnya.

"Ah, ya, hari ini aku akan keluar rumah untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan si kecil yang sudah habis. Kau jaga rumah dengan baik, ne? Jangan terlalu banyak kegiatan, perutmu besar tapi badanmu kecil. Aku takut kau kewalahan."

Oke, rutinitas pagi dimulai, Ryeowook harus dengan sabar mendengarkan ceramah pagi dari Jungsu.

Setelahnya yeoja berambut pirang panjang itu pun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih setia terbaring di ranjangnya dan sibuk mengucek kedua mata secoklat madunya itu. Dan beberapa saat ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Hahh,"

_Ryeowook's POV_

Ck, selalu saja seperti ini. Kim Jungsu, dia lah kakak ipar ku. Yeoja yang telah dinikahi hyungku –Kim Kangin- selama 2 tahun belakangan ini, dan yeoja yang menjadi pelaku –rutin- pembuyar tidur nyenyakku disetiap pagi. Aku kadang berpikir, apa ia tak memiliki kesibukan lain selain harus selalu membangunkan ku di pagi hari seperti ini? Aishh, umurku sudah memasuki 26 tahun dan mereka –termasuk Kangin hyung- selalu saja memperlakukanku bagaikan anak kecil.

Bagai namja kecil yang harus selalu mendapatkan perhatian ekstra, dan itu menurutku berlebihan.

Dan- Apa itu? Apa di umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga dia masih harus di ajarkan tentang sopan santun ataupun tata karma?

Selalu dengan seenak hati masuk dan membuka kamar kami seenak hati. Bagaimana jika ia membuka pintu dan melihat kami sedang melakukan morning kiss? Hah, itu sangat memalukan! Ah, oke, kali ini wajahku memanas.

Kami? Hahaha, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya. Ya, kamar kami, kamarku dan kamar 'suami' tercintaku. Kim Jongwoon, hampir memasuki satu tahun aku menjadi 'istri' sah nya.

Hey, jangan memandangku aneh seperti itu! Oh, ayolah, pasangan gay bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi! Kau tahu? Cinta –yang menurut kalian- terlarang itu terasa lebih manis.

Jongwoon- Ya! Dimana namja berkepala besar itu? Selalu saja menghilang disaat aku terbangun dari tidur.

Ku rentangkan perlahan kedua tanganku ke samping, mencoba mencari kenyamanan dengan tubuhku yang dalam beberapa bulan ini selalu terasa pegal. Terasa pegal, ya, sepertinya kehadiran malaikat kecil ini cukup berpengaruh dengan kondisi tubuhku. Buktinya, Jongwoon hyung saja sampai berkomentar jika tubuhku tak terlihat sekecil dulu. Lebih berisi dan terlihat sexy, begitulah katanya. Hahaha, dia memang pandai menggombal!

Ku ubah posisiku menjadi terduduk dengan kepala yang bersandar di tumpuan ranjang. "Good morning, baby. Be nice day, oke? Hari ini umma harap kamu tak meminta yang macam-macam." Ku usap perutku yang kini sudah semakin membesar. Ya, aku kini tengah mengandung buah cintaku dengan Jongwoon hyung. Kandunganku kini menginjak 8 bulan, aku dan juga Jongwoon hyung sudah tak sabar untuk menanti satu bulan kedepan.

Kalian pasti kini tengah berpikir keras. Bagaimana namja sepertiku dapat hamil? Hahaha, tanyakan saja pada Tuhan. Ini takdir, dan ini anugerah yang sangat besar untuk kami.

Tepat disaat malaikat kecil kami kelak lahir di dunia. Aku terkikik geli mengingat bagaimana Jongwoon hyung begitu bersemangat ketika menceritakan panjang lebar apa saja yang akan ia lakukan jika anak kami nanti lahir.

Mulai dari impiannya untuk menjadikannya pemain sepak bola –tepat di posisi Kiper- yang handal, menjadikannya sehandal penjaga gawang salah satu klub sepak bola favoritnya. Aku tak perlu terkejut menanggapinya, Jongwoon hyung memang penggila sepak bola. Dan aku yang berstatus istrinya pun sering terkena imbas, tak jarang aku harus menemaninya menonton bola sampai pagi. Dan itu menyebalkan.

Atau kali ini aku dibuat cemberut saat ia ingin mengajak anak kami kelak menemaninya ketika ia menggoda para yeoja genit. Uh, ini lah sulitnya memiliki suami yang di anugerahi wajah tampan! Tak sedikit yeoja yang menyukainya, bahkan menggodanya, dan Jongwoon hyung terlihat santai saja menanggapinya. Oke, aku cemburu.

Tapi Jongwoon hyung selalu meyakinkanku,

Kau tak perlu ragu, berapa banyak pun yeoja yang mencintaiku, yang ada disini –Jongwoon hyung menempelkan tanganku di dadanya, tepat dimana hatinya berada- tetap hanya kau.

Disini ada kamu –masih dengan menempelkan tanganku di dadanya-, disini ada aku –kini berganti ia menempelkan tangannya di dadaku-, dan disini ada kita –tanganku dan tangannya berpindah menyentuh perutku yang saat itu masih rata-, jangan ragukan aku.

–Begitulah Jongwoon hyung berucap disaat aku mulai menampilkan ekspressi keraguanku.

Ah, dia adalah namja yang baik, dan aku benar-benar beruntung memilikinya.

"Ryeowook-ah!"

Ck, lagi-lagi Jungsu noona –yang super duper cerewet itu- memanggilku. Membuat sedikit lamunanku tentang Jongwoon hyung menguap begitu saja. Seperti ini lah kebiasannya jika Kangin hyung sudah berangkat kerja, ia pasti akan berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

Ah, Kangin hyung sudah berangkat kerja? Jam berapa sekarang?

"Jam 7 pagi? Aishh, aku harap aku tak menemukan namja berjari kecil itu tertidur di kamar mandi!" Dumelku. Jongwoon hyung memang saat ini tidak bekerja, mengingat kandunganku yang memasuki bulan tua dan ia berinisiatif mengambil cuti untuk menemaniku dan mempersiapkan kelahiran anak kami. Tapi tetap saja Jongwoon hyung harus bangun pagi, jangan sampai sepertiku, hihihi.

Dan beruntungnya Jongwoon hyung tergolong namja yang rajin!

Segera ku pakai sepasang sandal berbulu yang terletak di kolong ranjang, sandal berbulu dengan berkepala berbentuk jerapah pemberian Jongwoon hyung beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ryeo-"

"Ne, ne, aku sudah bangun!" Ucapku cepat dan segera beranjak turun dari ranjang, masih dengan pikiran ku sebelumnya-

Dimana Jongwoon hyung?

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Ishh, anak baik jangan menangis, pasti kamu haus, ne?" Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jungsu noona yang kini tengah direpotkan dengan aegyanya yang tengah menangis. Aegya pertama bergender namja yang dimiliki Jungsu noona dan Kangin hyung. Ah, melihatnya membuatku tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat menimang baby, hihihi.

"Dasar pemalas, ayo cepat mandi." Aku terkikik geli mendengar gerutuannya. Dengan langkah sedikit terburu –meski masih terlihat selambat siput- aku pun berniat memasuki dapur. "Apa noona sudah memasak? Jika belum, biar aku saja yang memasak." Tawarku saat menghentikan langkah tepat di depan pintu dapur.

Jungsu noona yang kini tengah menyusui baby Kangteuk –nama anak mereka- pun tersenyum kecil, "Mian, pagi ini baby Kangteuk sangat rewel, jadi aku belum sempat memasak. Kangin saja tadi hanya sarapan dengan roti tawar dan kopi." Jelas Jungsu noona, aku pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku yang memasak, ne?" Jungsu noona menggeleng pelan. "Jangan, lebih baik nanti aku sarapan di luar saja." Tolaknya.

"Oh, yasudah, tapi aku akan tetap memasak. Aku takut Jongwoon hyung kelaparan dan nekat memakan makanan kura-kuranya karena aku tak memasak, hahaha." Aku tertawa keras, dan sedetik kemudian Jungsu noona ikut tertawa. Meski tak terdengar seheboh tawaku-

Sepertinya ini tidak lucu, ya? Hm, mungkin.

"Ah, ya, dimana Jongwoon hyung? Seperti biasa aku tak menemukannya ketika terbangun dari tidur, hahaha," Kataku sembari menyebarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, "Apa dia keluar rumah?" Tanyaku kembali. Kini posisi ku masih mematung di depan pintu dapur dan Jungsu noona yang duduk manis di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Apa? Jongwoon? Dia-"

"Ah, aku tahu. Pasti dia di dapur 'kan?" Tebakku sembari menunjuk pintu dapur yang masih tertutup rapat. "Oke."

Dengan perlahan –dikarenakan pergerakan orang hamil yang terbatas- aku pun memasuki dapur, dan tercetak jelas lah sebuah senyuman di wajahku saat tebakanku tak meleset. Atau insting seorang 'istri' saja yang terlalu tajam?

Jongwoon hyung ada di dalam.

-OoO-

.

"Hai, selamat pagi." Sapaku, berjalan menghampirinya sembari mengusap pelan perut besar ku. Jongwoon hyung mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis, aku pun membalas senyumannya. Ah, senyuman itu selalu saja sukses membuat hatiku tenang.

Jongwoon hyung sepertinya sedang sibuk, dengan selembar Koran –yang sepertinya bukan terbitan terbaru- di tangannya dan secangkir kopi yang tak lagi terlihat uapnya berada di atas meja.

Good, mengawali pagi hari dengan membaca adalah hal yang positif.

"Kemari," Ia yang terduduk di salah satu meja makan kini menepuk pelan kedua pahanya, mengisyaratkan untukku menghampirinya dan duduk di pangkuannya. "Yakin ingin memangku namja hamil yang memiliki berat badan super sepertiku, hum?" Candaku, dan ia terkekeh pelan. Benar-benar manis.

Ku dudukan pelan tubuhku di atas pangkuannya. Ia pun kini mulai menciumi bagian belakang tubuhku yang memang memunggunginya. Ku eratkan lingkaran tangannya di perut dan ia pun melakukannya. "Kau wangi, pasti sudah mandi?" Ucapku sembari memalingkan wajah menghadapnya.

"Ne, tidak sepertimu. Bau." Tanggapnya dengan suara baritone yang terdengar tepat di telingaku. Ishh, lagi-lagi sifatnya yang gemar mengejekku kembali kambuh. Seperti itulah Jongwoon hyung.

"Ishh, aku tidak bau!" Elakku sembari mengerucutkan bibirku, dan tak disangka dengan sedikit kencang, Jongwoon hyung justru menarik bibirku yang mengatup itu. Membuatku sedikit meringis.

Oke, selain gemar mengejek, dia juga jahil!

"Ibu hamil yang bau, cepat mandi. Atau mau ku mandikan, eoh?" Tanyanya, dengan sebuah seringai yang sering ia perlihatkan. "Yak! Dasar mesum, mandi bersamamu justru akan membuat tubuhku semakin kotor, kau tahu itu?" Ucapku sembari sedikit memekik.

Ia terkekeh pelan, "Tapi kau tetap suka, betul?" Tanyanya santai, sembari menaruh dagunya di bahu kananku. "Huh, penggombal."

"Aku mandi nanti saja, sekarang aku harus memasak," Ucapku sembari melepas pelukan tangannya dan berdiri dari pangkuannya. "kau belum sarapan 'kan, hyung?" Tanyaku sembari membuka kulkas, mencari bahan-bahan yang mungkin saja bisa ku gunakan untuk menjadi menu sarapan pagi ini. Aku meliriknya sekilas, dan ia pun mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Oke, duduk yang manis disitu, aku akan memasak."

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Kyaaa!"

"Eh? Kau ini kenapa, noona?" Tanya Kangin bingung, saat mendapati istrinya yang terlonjak kaget hanya karena tepukan ringan yang ia berikan di bahunya. "Kangin-ah? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Jungsu balik, menatap Kangin.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seperti pencuri saja, diam-diam mengintip sesuatu. Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja ke dapur? Memang ada apa di dapur?" Tanya Kangin yang sepertinya terlihat penasaran, dan ia pun mencoba ikut mencari tahu. Dengan melaukukan hal yang sebelumnya juga dilakukan Jungsu, mengintip di balik sela-sela pintu dapur yang tak tertutup rapat. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, Kangin pun mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, Wookie?" Tanya Kangin meyakinkan, mencoba membenarkan tebakannya bahwa yang sedari tadi secara diam-diam Jungsu perhatikan adalah Ryeowook.

"Hmm, begitulah." Jungsu menjawab, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Kangin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah," Kangin melingkarkan sebelah tanganya di pinggang Jungsu, bermaksud menariknya menjauh dari arah dapur. "biarkan seperti itu, kau harus ingat bahwa ia kini tengah hamil. 2 bulan lagi penerus Jongwoon akan lahir di dunia. Semoga anaknya kelak tak memiliki sifat keras kepala seperti appanya itu, hahaha."

"Ne, semoga saja," Jungsu tersenyum. "hey, kenapa kau disini? Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" Tebak Jungsu, sedangkan Kangin hanya memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hahaha, kau tahu saja, berkas yang berada di map biru itu. Kau tahu?" Tanya Kangin sembari mendudukan dirinya di sofa. "Kemarin aku menaruhnya di atas meja nakas."

"Ah, kau ini, berkas sepenting itu ditaruh asal. Map biru itu sudah aku pindahkan ke dalam laci lemari. Coba lah ubah sifat teledormu itu." Nasihat Jungsu pada suaminya yang memiliki umur 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hahaha, ne. Hey, kau terlihat rapi? Dan kenapa jagoanku tidur di kereta bayi?" Tanya Kangin, sedikit mengusap pipi baby Kangteuk yang tertidur di dalam kereta bayi, yang berada di sisi Kangin. "Hari ini aku berencana akan membeli beberapa kebutuhan baby Kangteuk, perlengkapan mandinya saja tinggal sedikit." Adu Jungsu.

Kangin mengangguk, "Oh, oke, lebih baik aku mengantarmu. Ayo!"

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Ulalala~ Lalalala~" Ryeowook terus bersenandung kecil, sebelah tangannya masih sibuk mengolah masakannya. Hingga tiba dua buah tangan lainnya melingkar di perutnya, memeluknya dengan lembut. Dan Ryeowook tak perlu berpikir keras untuk menebak siapa si pencuri pelukannya itu.

"Hyung," Sahutnya, dengan senyum manis dan melirik sekilas wajah 'suami'nya itu. "Mereka sudah pergi." Ujar Jongwoon. Memberikan pertanyaan walau Ryeowook pun tak meminta. "Mereka?"

Jongwoon mengangguk pelan, "Hm, Kangin dan Jungsu noona." Jelasnya. "Mereka baru saja pergi menggunakan mobil Kangin bersama baby Kangteuk." Sambungnya lengkap.

"Oh," Mulut kecil namja manis itu membulat mendengarnya. "Eh? Kau bertemu dengan Kangin hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook, rupanya untuk hal sekecil itu saja dapat membuatnya penasaran.

"Tidak."

Ryeowook menghentikan aktifitasnya, kemudian memandang Jongwoon, wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Lalu?" Tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau saja yang tak menyadarinya, 'istri' gendutku ini terlalu sibuk dengan aktifitas memasaknya." Kata Jongwoon, lagi-lagi dengan memasukan kalimat-kalimat yang bertujuan untuk mengejek Ryeowook. Dan ia menyukai itu.

"Ish, jahat sekali mengataiku gendut!" Ucapnya tak terima, sembari menyiku pelan pinggang Jongwoon. "Terima saja, kau itu sekarang memang gendut." Kekeuh Jongwoon dengan senyum jahilnya.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Tapi aku terlihat sexy, oke?" Dimatikannya api kompor, menjelaskan bahwa kini ia telah selesai memasak. Namun ia tak kunjung bergerak, masih diam di tempat dengan Jongwoon yang setia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sexy, tapi tak se sexy Kwon Yuri! Hahaha."

"Yak! Jangan samakan aku dengan artis itu!" Kini wajah namja manis itu benar-benar mengkeruh. "Bilang saja kau cemburu! Betul?" Goda Jongwoon semakin menjadi.

"Hyung aku tak-hmftthh…" Dan Ryeowook pun harus rela perkataannya terputus ketika Jongwoon secara cepat mencuri ciumannya pagi ini.

"Kim Ryeowook cemburu! Hahaha." Dengan segera Jongwoon pun mengambil langkah seribu, bertindak cepat sebelum Ryeowook melemparnya dengan benda apapun yang berada di dapur.

Perlu di garis bawahi, perasaan namja hamil itu sensitive.

Dan tebakan Jongwoon tentang pelemparan-yang-akan-di-lakukan-Ryeowook pun memang benar, karena setelahnya sebuah sendok melayang begitu saja, membentur mengenai pintu dapur yang dengan cekatan di tutup Jongwoon-

Menjadikannya tameng.

"Yak! Dasar Kim Jongwoon menyebalkan!"

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Jongwoon hyung," Sahut Ryeowook saat memasuki kamar mereka, kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan Jongwoon yang kini tengah duduk membelakanginya di samping ranjang. Sepertinya Jongwoon tengah sibuk bermain dengan ketiga hewan peliharaannya di kandang, kura-kura.

"Hmm?" Tanggap Jongwoon, tanpa menatap Ryeowook dan tetap asyik dengan 'dunia'nya. Ryeowook pun secara perlahan mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Jongwoon, begitu pelan karena berat beban yang ia dapatkan di tubuhnya. "Apa hari ini mereka menyambutmu?" Tanya Ryeowook, kini kedua tangannya ikut mengusap cangkang salah satu kura-kura itu. Mengambil kura-kura itu dari kandang.

Jongwoon pun melakukan hal yang sama, terus mengusap-usap cangkang hewan tersebut. Sepertinya ia tak berniat untuk mengambilnya. "Tidak, mereka masih tetap tak ingin mengeluarkan kepala mereka dari dalam cangkang. Hah, padahal aku merindukan mereka." Keluh Jongwoon, dan membuat Ryeowook yang mendengarkannya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa hari ini kau sudah minum susu?" Tanya Jongwoon beralih. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Aku malas, hyung." Jawab Ryeowook enteng, membuat Jongwoon berdecak pelan.

"Aishh, cepat minum-"

"Malas, hyung." Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Jongwoon. "Aku tak bertanggung jawab jika ternyata uri baby kekurangan nutrisi atau sebagainya." Tandas Jongwoon, terdengar begitu tajam dan tegas. Cukup membuat Ryeowook bergidik. "O-oke, tapi nanti, ne? Aku masih ingin disini, menemanimu." Kata Ryeowook, menatap Jongwoon dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Dan aegyo pun tak berlaku."

Ryeowook menggerutu kecil, 'suami'nya ini memang keras kepala. "Oke, oke, aku akan minum susu. Tunggu sebentar." Jongwoon tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ryeowook bangkit dari tempatnya, dengan sebelumnya berpegangan dengan sisi ranjang.

Kini tubuhnya telah sempurna dalam posisi berdiri. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat kedua pandangan lurusnya mendapati Jungsu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan itu cukup membuat Ryeowook bingung.

"Hikss…" Sebuah isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari mulut yeoja berambut pirang panjang itu. "Ju-Jungsu noona? Kau sudah pulang dan-" Perlahan namja manis itu berjalan mendekati Jungsu. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Ryeowook sedikit bingung dengan keadaan Jungsu kini. Ryeowook mencoba menatap Kangin -yang sepertinya memilih mengantarkan Jungsu pulang sebelum ke kantor- berdiri tak jauh dari depan kamarnya untuk mencari penjelasan, namun tundukan dalam di kepala Kangin lah sebagai jawabannya. Ia tak berucap.

"Rye-Ryeowook-ah…" Ucapnya lirih, terdengar begitu berat. Di sentuhnya pelan kedua bahu kecil namja bersurai hitam di hadapannya itu. "Ya?" Sahut Ryeowook, memandang dalam sepasang iris bening yang kini telah berair dan memerah.

"Hentikan semua ini," Jungsu semakin terisak, namun sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di sudut matanya. Ia menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya, mencoba meredam suara isakan yang terdengar begitu pilu bagi Ryeowook. Perasaaan Jungsu sedih, sangat sedih. "kumohon." Ucapnya penuh perngharapan. Ia menatap langit-langit rumahnya, mencoba menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir kebawah.

Ryeowook semakin tak mengerti, sesekali ia membalikan tubuh. Menatap Jongwoon yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dan melempar pandangan 'Jungsu-noona-kenapa-?'

Dan dijawab gelengan pelan dari Jongwoon, ia tak tahu. Begitu katanya.

"Jungsu noona aku tak-"

'_Bruk!'_

"JUNGSU NOONA!" Pekik Ryeowook spontan. Kedua mata caramel itu membulat, mendapati Jungsu yang kini ambruk dengan posisi terduduk dan memegang kedua lengannya. Sama halnya seperti dalam keadaan berlutut.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN SIKSA DIRIMU SENDIRI, RYEOWOOK!" Suara itu terdengar menjerit, begitu terlepas dan bahkan bagai bentakan. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di kedua mata yeoja itu. Sesekali ia meremas dadanya, bagian itu terasa sakit.

"Astaga, noona jangan seperti-"

"Cukup Kangin, aku ingin semua ini berakihir. Aku ingin Ryeowook sadar!" Jungsu menepis kasar tangan Kangin yang memegang kedua pundaknya. Namja tegap itu bermaksud membuatnya berdiri.

"Hiks… Sadar Ryeowook-ah… sadar…" Ucapnya terdengar parau. Kedua mata Ryeowook memanas. Jujur saja ia memang tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi kini, hanya saja hatinya mengatakan bahwa ini terasa begitu menyedihkan. Ia tak pernah suka melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya menangis.

Ryeowook meremas kuat ujung kausnya yang berukuran begitu besar itu, ia takut. Ia merasa terpojok. Walau ia sendiri tak tahu apa maksud Jungsu dan Kangin.

Yang ia tahu, ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya dan memeluknya, seperti-

"Jongwoon hyu-"

"HENTIKAN RYEOWOOK!" Jungsu kembali membentak Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu sedikit tercekat dan kini menunduk dalam.

"Jangan kasar padanya, noona! Dia sedang hamil!" Kangin berucap tegas, dengan sedikit paksa ia menarik istrinya itu untuk berdiri. "Hiks… aku ingin ia sad-"

"Tapi bukan begini caranya! Kau hanya akan membuatnya tertekan!" Kangin segera merengkuh tubuh Jungsu yang bergetar, memeluknya erat sembari mengusap lembut punggung yeoja itu.

"Ryeowook-ah," Panggil Kangin, dan Ryeowook pun mendongkak menatapnya. Kangin mencoba mengontrol kembali emosinya saat melihat air mata yang kini menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata caramel adik kandungnya itu. Ia mencoba tersenyum lembut, "Jangan dipikirkan," Ucapnya dengan volume suara yang pelan. "oh, ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Jongwoon hyung, hum?" Tanya Kangin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Senyuman itu masih terpasang, hanya saja kini terlihat berbeda.

Senyum kepahitan.

Wajah namja manis itu kini terlihat sedikit berbinar, "Aku sedang bermain kura-kura bersama Jongwoon hyung, benar kan?" Ucap Ryeowook antusias, kemudian berbalik menatap Jongwoon yang masih terduduk. Mencoba meminta pembenaran, dan Ryeowook melihat Jongwoon menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ryeowook tersenyum.

Entahlah, mendengar ucapan Ryeowook kini Jungsu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Kangin tahu itu.

"Hey, namja berkepala besar! Jangan terlalu banyak bermain dengan kura-kura, nanti kau tambah bodoh!" Ucap Kangin yang sedikit berteriak. "Ck, hyung ini seperti di hutan saja! Tanpa perlu berteriak seperti itu pun Jongwoon hyung dapat mendengarnya, jarak kalian hanya beberapa langkah." Ryeowook terkikik geli, ditambah ia mendapatkan ekspressi Jongwoon yang kini cemberut.

"Aigoo, jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, hyung! Kau terlihat manis seperti uke, hahaha," Ejek Ryeowook, "Betulkan, hyung? noona?" Kali ini Ryeowook meminta pembelaan kepada pasangan di depannya itu.

Dan hanya Kangin yang mengangguk, meskipun terlihat di paksakan.

"Ryeowook-ah," Kali ini Jungsu kembali mendekat, setelah merasa tenang dan melepas pelukan Kangin.

"Aku mohon sadar lah," Tidak, ternyata ia kembali terisak. Ia memang cengeng, dan yeoja itu mengakuinya sendiri. "jangan siksa dirimu sendiri, kasihan bayi di dalam perutmu ini." Jungsu tersenyum getir, bersamaan dengan matanya yang kembali mengeluarkan air, ia pun mengusap lembut perut Ryeowook.

"Kau namja yang kuat, kau tidak lemah, dan aku tahu itu." Jungsu mengusap pelan pipi Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook terdiam sembari memperhatikan dan mendengarakan apa yang akan Jungsu katakan selanjutnya. Meskipun dalam hati ia sangat ingin bertanya karena ia pun tak mengetahui apa maksud jelas perkataan kakak iparnya itu.

Ditangkupnya pelan kedua pipi tirus namja manis itu. "Dengarkan aku," Jungsu menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras, mencoba menahan isakan yang ia rasa mendorongnya paksa untuk keluar. "lupakan Jongwoon-"

"Apa maksud noona?" Ryeowook bertanya, suaranya terdengar dingin. "APA MAKSUD NOONA?!" Ryeowook membentak Jungsu, dan ini pertama kalinya ia melakukannya. Membuat Jungsu sedikit tersentak dan menutup matanya erat.

"Ryeowook maksud-"

"Aku bertanya pada Jungsu noona, hyung!" Kini giliran Kangin yang mendapat bentakan. "Noona, jawab…" Tanya Ryeowook, suaranya berubah pelan.

"Ryeowook-ah!" Jungsu dengan cepat memeluk Ryeowook. Ia menangis di bahu namja manis itu, dan itu secara refleks membuat Ryeowook ikut menangis.

"Jangan seperti ini, hiks… kumohon. Lupakan Jongwoon," Ryeowok kembali tercekat.

Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Jungsu berkata seperti itu?

Jongwoon hyung pasti mendengar ini! Jahat sekali Jungsu noona berkata seperti itu! –Ryeowook berteriak di dalam hati.

"Buka pikiranmu, Ryeowook! Buka hatimu, Ryeowook!" Jungsu berkali-kali mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook, sembari kedua matanya yang memerah menatap tajam Ryeowook.

"JONGWOON SUDAH TIDAK ADA! DIA SUDAH MATI! TERIMA KENYATAAN ITU, RYEOWOOK!" Kali ini Jungsu benar-benar berteriak histeris, membuat Ryeowook yang berada di hadapannya menatap tak percaya. Ia membeku.

Dan lagi-lagi Kangin kini memilih diam.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar," Pandangan namja itu terlihat kosong, dan berulang kali ia menggumamkan kata 'tidak' sembari menggeleng keras.

"LEPASKAN AKU NOONA! KAU BODOH!" Ryeowook memberontak, meminta Jungsu berhenti mencengkram kedua lengannya. "DIA TIDAK MATI! APA KAU TAK MELIHAT DIA! DIA ADA DISANA!" Ryeowook memalingkan wajah, dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia tak mendapati Jongwoon tak ada di tempat sebelumnya.

"KEMANA JONGWOON HYUNG? KEMANA?" Ryeowook kembali berteriak histeris,

Kangin yang merasa keadaan semakin tak baik pun segera mengambil tindakan. "Lepaskan dia Jungsu! Biarkan dia bertindak semaunya!"

"Aku hanya tak-"

"SUDAH SEPATUTNYA DIA MENCARI KEBAHAGIANNYA SENDIRI! BIARKAN SEPERTI ITU!" Kali ini Kangin membentak, dan Jungsu bungkam dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

"Hyung! Dimana Jongwoon hyung? Tadi dia ada disitu!" Ryeowook mengguncang keras bahu kakak lelakinya itu, mencoba mengadu dan meminta bantuan.

"Di-dia mungkin di luar, Wook…" Kangin berucap pelan, dengan senyum yang selalu ia tampilkan jika menghadapi kondisi seperti ini.

Senyum kepahitan- lagi.

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook segera menghapus jejak air matanya, ia tersenyum. "Jongwoon hyung? Dimana kau?" Dan Ryeowook pun meninggalkan kamar, mencoba mencari Jongwoonnya yang mungkin hingga ke ujung dunia pun tak akan pernah ia temukan karena-

**Namja itu sudah mati.**

Dan kini tinggallah pasangan itu yang masih berdiam di kamar Ryeowook dan- mendiang suaminya.

"Kangin," Jungsu menunduk, dan Kangin mendekatinya. Menariknya, kembali memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat. "aku hanya ingin menyadarkannya. Aku tak tahan, hikss.. melihatnya terus berhalusinasi tentang Jongwoon. Seakan Jongwoon masih terus berada bersamanya dan dapat berbicara dengan Ryeowook. Aku ingin dia sembuh dan menjalani kehidupan normal." Ucap Jungsu sembari terus terisak.

"Hey, aku pun menginginkannya, hahaha," Kangin tertawa, namun setitik air jatuh dari sudut matanya. "ini semua salahku, maafkan aku." Kangin mencium pucuk kepala Jungsu. "Jangan mulai, kau pasti akan mengungkitnya lagi…"

Kangin tersenyum miris.

"Andai aku tak pernah menyetujui hubungan terlarang mereka. Hey, mereka itu sesama namja, bukan? Hahaha."

"Kangin,"

"Andai aku tak percaya perkataan Jongwoon begitu saja, bahwa namja bodoh itu benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook,"

"Cukup,"

"Percaya, awalnya aku sangat percaya bahwa Jongwoon benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook. Tapi semua itu hancur saat aku tahu Jongwoon mencampakkan Ryeowook."

"Hikss…"

"Dan sialnya namja itu meninggalkan Ryeowook- dalam keadaan hamil."

"Kangin, hikss…"

"Selama ini Jongwoon selalu memperlakukan Ryeowook begitu manis dan baik, sebab itulah aku tak heran hingga kini Ryeowook benar-benar mencintainya."

"…"

"Tapi aku sedikit terhibur ketika mendengar kabar bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan maut malam itu. Dan tapi –lagi- rasanya aku masih ingin meninju wajah tampannya saat mengetahui di dalam mobil itu tak hanya ada dirinya- melainkan dengan seorang wanita jalang. Cih, sial."

"Dan aku ingin berucap- andai semua itu tak pernah terjadi."

**-OoO-**

**.**

_**South Korea, September 24, 2012**_

Indah, satu kata yang dapat tersirat saat pertama kedua mata itu memandang. Hamparan rumput hijau yang luas, dengan ditumbuhi beribu bunga berwarna warni yang cerah.

Ya, padang bunga memang memiliki berjuta pesona. Tak ada satupun yang dapat memungkiri, sama halnya dengan kedua namja tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Helaian surai putihnya tertiup angin sore, tak luput menerpa wajah tampannya yang bagaikan pahatan para malaikat itu. Begitu terlihat sempurna.

"Umm," Seorang namja manis di sampingnya menunduk, dengan wajah yang merona hebat dan senyum yang sedari tadi terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Senyum ini nakal sekali! Dengan seenak hati terus melekat di wajahku tanpa diminta! Kyaaaa~ -Batinnya.

"Ayolah, jawab." Kini namja tampan sebelumnya bertanya dengan sedikit mendesak.

"Ak-aku…"

"Ya?"

"Ak-aku, aku…"

"Ya? Ya?"

"Aku mau, hyung." Dengan segera namja berambut hitam itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ughh, bisa dipastikan wajahnya memanas!

"Benarkah?" Dengan wajah berbinar namja tampan bermata sipit itu menatap tak percaya namja mungil yang masih terduduk di sampingnya itu. Dan cukup dengan satu anggukan pelan dari si namja manis sebagai jawaban bahwa kini ia di terima-

Lamaran pernikahannya diterima.

"YEAHHH! LAMARAN KU DITERIMA!" Seperti orang kerasukan, namja tampan itu berteriak histeris. Bahkan kini ia bangkit sembari menari-nari tak jelas. Mengungkapkan bahwa kini ia begitu bahagia.

"HYUNNGGG!" Namja bermata coklat itu merengek, begitu terdengar manis. Membuat namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan. Kekasihnya malu, dan itu tahu itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Hey, ada apa?" Ia yang sebelumnya berdiri sembari bergerak-gerak aneh, kini menghampiri kembali kekasihnya yang masih terduduk di tempat. "Wajahmu terlihat- apa kau ragu denganku?" Tanyanya.

Dan namja manis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya takut orang memandang aneh hubungan kita, ki-kita ini- sesama jenis." Namja tampan itu menghela nafas mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Ia pun memilih duduk di sampingnya dan kini menatap dalam sepasang mata yang menurutnya begitu indah. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Mau mendengarkanku?" Tawarnya, dan kekasihnya yang manis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin berjanji padamu." Ucapnya. "Janji?"

"Ya. Dengar, ya? Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tak akan pernah ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita jika tak kau sendiri yang memintanya. Aku tak peduli apa kata orang lain."

Oke, ucapannya itu mampu membuat kekasihnya tersenyum lega. Dan ia sangat yakin dengan semua ucapan itu.

"Jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, kita pasti bersama." Digenggamnya lembut kedua tangan namja manis itu.

"Janji ya, hyung?" Namja manis itu tersenyum lembut, dan namja tampan di sampingnya mengangguk mantap. "saranghaeyo, Kim Jongwoon."

"Janji- nado saranghaeyo, Kim Ryeowook."

**-OoO-**

**.**

_Aku mencintainya, dan dia selalu berkata bahwa dia pun mencintaiku. Dan __**aku percaya**__. Aku orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini, aku memilikinya dan dia memang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku._

_Aku mencintainya- sangat mencinintainya._

_Hey, aku tahu kau selalu bersamaku. Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. __**Itu janjimu**__, dan ku tekankan sekali lagi bahwa aku selalu percaya itu._

_Tetaplah bersamaku seperti ini-_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"…_**saranghaeyo, Kim Jongwoon"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-Oo END oO-**

**.**

Author's note:

Rinri jahat ya? ._. huaaaaa (/.\)

Gatau mau ngomong apa lagi ._.)a

Oke lah, review please? ._.

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_

**d(•****̅****_•****̅****) –Review Please- (•****̅****_•****̅****)b**


End file.
